The Kittypet Warrior
by Valkyrie-Chan666
Summary: "Ice-cold shadows will come from night, dawn will be the end for twilight, and the day will drown in red" The time of peace in the Clans is coming to an end as someone tries to stir up trouble amongst the four Clans. It doesn't help NightClan any when their leader, Moonstar, finds two abandoned kits in their territory in the middle of leafbare! Are these two kits the key to peace?
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everyone! This is Hawkshadow a.k.a. Valkyrie-Chan666. If you've read my profile then you would guess that I am a BIG Warriors fan! :3** **Truthfully, I have written and rewritten this story so many times, I don't even know what to write anymore. This is also another remake. The first time I used Erin Hunter's cats and Clans, then I rewrote it again so I could not plagiarize. Now, this is the third or fourth rewrite (because I wrote the original when I was roughly between 13-15, now I'm 18 and my writing is MUCH better now. I was so embarrassed with my childish writing! So many mistakes! D: I was never happy with it. Still not.).**

**ANYWAY! I hope that you all will enjoy this and please remember that I will be tweaking a LOT of it. I might change my new plot, too, if I think of something more original. Please review! It makes me feel better when you do :3**

**-Hawkshadow, out.**

* * *

_Prologue_

Moonlight bathes the forest in faint white light. The snow glitters on the ground. The night is peaceful and quiet, tranquil even. A gentle crunching sound can be heard along the snow-covered path as two cats, a tom and a she-cat, walk into the forest depths. Light snowflakes decend to the earth occasionally. The she-cat lifts her muzzle and tastes the air. She looks to her mate, who is carrying two small newborns.

"Are you sure about this? What if the stories are true?" She frets. The tom dips his head, mouth full of fur and unable to respond. His mate paws the snow, hesitating. He finds a shallow spot in the snow and digs a small hole, placing his kits down.

"I know you're worried, but this is for the best. Yes, the forest cats are vicious. Yes, they eat rabbits and birds. No, they do not eat cats." He shakes his head, "My grandfather would tell me stories of his days in the forest. He told me that he use to be one of the wild cats." The she-cat shot her mate an anxious glance. He continued, "My grandfather told me about the code that these cats made and followed. They are honorable, despite their violence." The tom looked down at the two sleeping kits. Only a day old, not even named.

"...If what your grandfather said is true, then our kits have this wild blood in them?" She asked. He nodded, "They will blend right in." He promised. The she-cat looked back where they came from, deep in thought and considering options. Without another word, she picked up her kits and they continued walking.

* * *

The gray she-cat peered around at her patrol. A ginger tom, a white tom, and a black tom were with her. "Redfur, has the patrol gathered?" She asked the ginger tom. He dipped his head, "Yes, Moonstar. Everyone is here for the night patrol." Moonstar flicked her tail, "Excellent. Now, you mentioned scenting unfamiliar cat scents in our territory?"

"Yes. They are not Clan scents, however they do not smell like a threat. From what I could tell, our intruders haven't stolen any prey, so food is not what they're after." Redfur reported. Moonstar thought for a moment then, with a swish of her tail, she motioned for her party to move out.

Each cat in turn brushed past the holly bush that blocked the entrance to their camp. Once outside, the white tom turned to his leader, "Moonstar, if these cats aren't a threat, I suggest that we split up and see if we can track them down one on one. If they see a group of us, they might be startled and try to fight us." The she-cat twitched her ear. "That sounds like a sound plan, Skycloud. In that case, since the scents were detected all over our territory, Skycloud will head for the DawnClan border. Blacksky will go to the DayClan border. Redfur will check the area near the Clearing, and I shall make my way to the river." With their destinations assigned, the Clan cats split up.

* * *

The black tom squirmed sleepily in his mother's grasp. Trying to get comfortable but not waking up, he settled for nudging his gray sister's back. The kits' mother purred softly to her kits, lulling them back to a deeper sleep. The tom, who was ahead of his mate, stopped abruptly, startling the she-cat. He tasted the air all around them. What was that smell...?

In a slight panic, he whirled around and motioned for the she-cat to put down their kits. Fear sparked in the she-cat's eyes. She didn't want to give up her kits! The tom sweeped his tail in the general direction of where the scent was coming from. Begrudgingly, she set the newborns down. They mewled pitifully against the cold snow on their thin, fluffy pelts. "It's better off this way." He mewed softly to his mate. Her head hanging low, she did not respond. With final goodbyes to their only children, the two cats bounded away and back from whence they came. The kits' squealed and mewled for them to come back. They were alone in the cold snowy forest.

Moonstar stalked through the snow-covered bushes, following a stale scent that was only two days old. This scent was a tom, and judging from the trail she followed he knew exactly where he was going. This worried the Clan leader some. 'It wouldn't do to have rogues know our territory as well as we do.' Moonstar thought. Still quite a ways from the river, she heard a faint noise. Stopping, she perked her ears and focused on the sound. '...It sounds like kits.' She thought. A cold wind blew against her for a moment and she shivered, fluffing her fur up to battle the leafbare chill. 'Kits won't survive in this cold for long.' With that thought, Moonstar dashed through the snow towards the sound.

Getting closer, the crying got louder. Scanning the snow all around her, she had to come to a screeching halt suddenly. There were two kits right in front of her. Both were wriggling in their little snow hole, curling and uncurling trying to get warm. Moonstar blinked.

'I can smell fresh scent from the rogues. They were just here! Did they leave these kits behind?' She thought. Without coming up with an answer, Moonstar picked up the tom and she-kit. 'Either way, I can't let kits freeze to death. Clanborn or not!' Stubbornly, she turned around and bounded back to the camp entrance.

* * *

When Moonstar entered the camp alone (the two kits she was carrying fell back to sleep), she noticed a few things. One, her patrol was still out searching and two, Duskpelt was coming out of the nursery with two small bodies in her mouth. Moonstar padded up to the medicine cat and put the kits down, "Greetings, Duskpelt. What are you doing up? It's almost moonhigh."

The black and white she-cat turned and fixed Moonstar with a mournful gaze. "Hello Moonstar. Rosefoot called for me. She had her kits just a moment ago."

"Really? That's wonderful to hear."

The medicine cat shook her head, "I wish I could say the same, however, they were both stillborns..." She flicked her tail to the two lifeless bodies behind her. Moonstar's ears flattened. "Oh, my, that's bad." Then an idea hit. "Duskpelt, is Rosefoot still awake?"

"I would think so, why?"

Moonstar looked down at her paws, where the black tom and gray she-kit lay sleeping between her paws. Duskpelt's eyes followed Moonstar's, and her blue eyes widened. "Moonstar! Wh-Where did these two come from?"

Moonstar slapped her gray tail across the medicine cat's muzzle, "Not so loud Duskpelt! I found these two while out on patrol. I need to speak with Rosefoot." Removing her tail from her Clanmate's mouth, the black she-cat nodded slowly. "One moment, then." Duskpelt entered the nursery once more and a couple heartbeats later she was accompanied by a white she-cat.

"Moonstar? How may I help you at this time of night?" the white queen asked wearily. She was still grieving over her two dead kits and refused to look at their corpses lying a foxlength away from her. "Rosefoot, I know you are going through a difficult time, but I need to ask you a favor." Rosefoot tilted her head, waiting for her to continue. The Clan leader moved her tail aside and revealed the kits. Rosefoot's eyes widened. "Wha-?"

"Rosefoot. I want to ask you to raise these two kits as your own. I know they're not replacements for the kits you just lost, but I know they will grow well with you."

Both Rosefoot and Duskpelt looked at their leader with suprise. "Moonstar, are you saying you want me to lie to the Clan? Lie to Ebonynight?" Rosefoot mewed.

Moonstar shook her head, "Tomorrow we shall talk to Ebonynight, but I wish to keep these kits' origins a secret. It's the middle of leafbare, the Clan will not take well to foreign mouths to feed. However! If we raise them to be warriors, it will strengthen NightClan."

The two she-cats shared an uneasy look. Duskpelt looked back at the sleeping kits. "Where did these two come from?"

Moonstar was silent for a heartbeat, "...I will explain all tomorrow, once we speak to Ebonynight."

Rosefoot glanced from the kits to Moonstar, then back again. "...Very well. I will agree to take care of these kits." Moonstar nodded, dipping her head to hide how releaved she really was. She had a soft spot for kits. "Thank you, Rosefoot. I knew I made the right decision when I chose you."

Moonstar and Duskpelt helped Rosefoot move the kits into her nest. As soon as the two were laid next to Rosefoot's belly, they nestled up next to her and purred contently in their sleep. Rosefoot looked up at Moonstar and mewed, "Do they have names?" Moonstar shook her head. "Then I guess I'll wait til tomorrow and name them with Ebonynight." Rosefoot concluded.

Moonstar and Duskpelt left the nursery just as Redfur was returning with the patrol. "Moonstar, there you are! You suddenly disappeared and we couldn't find you." Redfur mewed. The leader dipped her head, "My apologies, Redfur. I had some business to tend to." Blacksky and Skycloud looked at each other, but said nothing. Moonstar's deputy bowed, "Very well. We searched the whole area and found no signs of the intruders."

"I found old scents but nothing more. I suppose they have moved on?" Moonstar offered, clearly hiding her findings.

Redfur took the bait, "I would think so."

"Very well then. Good night, Redfur."

"You too, Moonstar."

The three warriors went back into the warriors den and Moonstar walked with Duskpelt to the medicine cat's den. "Moonstar," Duskpelt started, "About those two kits...How long do you plan on keeping their identities a secret?" The medicine cat couldn't help but wonder why her leader was so willing to accept an outsiders kits into NightClan. Moonstar dismissed the question with a wave of her tail. "Not long, I can assure you."

"StarClan might get angry with us harboring two k-"

"Need I remind you," Moonstar interjected, an icyness lacing her mew, "The warrior code says to assist kits from any Clan. I'm sure that StarClan would be more angry with NightClan if we were to leave these kits to die in the leafbare snow."

Startled, the she-cat dipped her head. "Y-Yes, of course, you're right Moonstar. It is our duty to help all kits, no matter their origins."

"Of course." Moonstar turned to Duskpelt as they approached the medicine cat's den, "Sleep well, Duskpelt."

"You too, Moonstar."


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Wow! Two chapters in one day? I never do that! Welp, the next few chapters are mostly filler, since this is kithood. There will be some romance and such, so these boring fillers are crucial!**

**BY THE WAY! Some of these cats are based off of my favorite anime characters from a different show. Kudos to whoever can guess that show, the cats, and heck, even which cat is which! (I made it pretty obvious with certain things)**

**Reviews would be loved :3 And I have another story (Key To A Heart, a Kingdom Hearts fic) if you guys wanna read that sometime [shameless advertising].**

**Anyway, enjoy! -Hawkshadow, out.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

Warm leafbare sunshine filtered in through small gaps in the nursery walls, dappling the small gray she-kit with beams of light. She shifted in her sleep, her green eyes flickering open. Using her white paws, she rubbed at her face and ears as her sleepiness wore off. The kit yawned, rolling over and bumping into her brother. His black fur was soft and downy, almost inviting her back into slumber. She almost did, until she realized that a cat was talking to her.

"Are you awake, little kit?" The she-cat mewed. The tiny gray kits eyes widened as she looked up at the white queen and at her light green eyes. '_Do I have green eyes too?_' The kit wondered and sat up. Rosefoot purred, "Welcome to NightClan, little kit. I'm your mother, Rosefoot." The gray kit flicked her ear. "R...Rose...foot?" She tried mewling. The queen nodded. "Very good!"

The nursery entrance rustled, and the gray kit stared as a black tom with two white paws entered. His blue eyes were bright and kind. "So, these are the new kits?" He purred. The she-kit shakily stood on all fours and stared up at the tom, "Who'er you?" She squeaked. Rosefoot bent down and licked her ear, "This is Ebonynight, your father." She explained. Ebonynight sat down next to his mate's nest, his sleek black tail wrapping around his paws. "I talked to Moonstar and Duskpelt." He mewed softly in Rosefoot's ear. Her green gaze was once again painfully sad as she recalled the two kits buried in the forest, gone to StarClan before they could truly live. Ebonynight licked her ear.

Meanwhile, the gray kit pawed her littermate. "Wake! Up-up!" She pestered. The tom rolled over with a whine, which was meant to be a growl, and opened his clear blue eyes at his little sister. "What...?" He mewed sleepily. Not bothering with an answer, she pounced on her brother. "Wake up!" Startled and still half asleep, the black tom and gray she-kit rolled around in the nest. Rosefoot wrapped her tail around the two and seperated them with a ginger paw. "Now now, you two. We need to give you names." She said.

The two kits looked at each other. Ebonynight looked at the two. Sure, they weren't _his_ kits, but he would raise them like any other fine warriors of NightClan.

"We shall call you, Nightkit." He mewed, his tail resting on the black tom's shoulder. Nightkit blinked up at him. "Night...kit?" He flicked his ear. "Can't I have a cooler, stronger name?" He asked. "Nightkit makes me sound like a kit."

Ebonynight stifled a purr of amusement, "That's because you're still a kit. When you turn six moons old, you will become an apprentice and after you complete your training, you'll get your warrior name." Nightkit's sister bounded up on weak, trembling limbs, "What about me?" She squeaked. The black tom looked to his mate. "You should name her." He mewed.

Rosefoot thought for a few heartbeats, staring down at the gray kit. "How about...Hawkkit?" she mewed at last. Ebonynight's black tail wrapped around her pure white shoulders. "I like it. Nightkit and Hawkkit."

The nursery barrier rustled again and Moonstar came in with Duskpelt. "My, the nursery is quite crowded this season." Moonstar commented, "So many kits being born! I just hope we can find enough prey to feed all these soon-to-be warriors." Hawkkit stared up at the gray she-cat. Something was familiar about her...right? "What are the newcomers' names?" She asked. "We decided on Nightkit and Hawkkit." Ebonynight said, pointing to each one with his tail. Duskpelt looked at her mother, "Fine names for these two." Rosefoot agreed.

"Speaking of soon-to-be warriors, isn't it about time for Barkpelt's kits to receive their apprentice names and start their training?" Ebonynight asked. "Who's Barkpelt?" Hawkkit mewled. She was ignored. "In another day or so, yes. Although I worry for Silverkit. He's so different, I wonder if anyone will accept him. Even Barkpelt had some doubts about his apprenticeship." Moonstar sighed. "Lightningkit, however, will make a fine warrior." Ebonynight gave his chest a few swift licks. "Lightningkit would make an excellent Clan leader." He agreed.

Almost on cue, a light brown she-cat came bursting in, her dark brown eyes irritated and slightly panicked. "Have either of you seen Silverkit? I can't find him anywhere." She growled. Rosefoot gave a small _mrrow_ of amusement, "Silverkit's gone off again, Barkpelt? No, we haven't seen him." Barkpelt paced around the small area near her nest, muttering lowly to herself. Hawkkit noticed that her tail was bent awkwardly, like it was broken. "That kit will be the end of me!" She sighed, then went back outside to look for her troublesome son.

Nightkit pawed Rosefoot and squeaked, "Can I go outside and play?" Hawkkit stumbled over next to her brother. "Me too! Me too!" she squealed. Rosefoot gave them a stern look. "I don't think so, not today. You two are too small to be playing with the other kits."

Duskpelt stood up, "Rosefoot, if it makes you feel better, I will watch them for you. I'm sure Moonstar would like to speak with you two in private, and it would do the kits good to meet the rest of the Clan. Besides," She tilted her ear to the two kits who were giving their mother a look, begging to go outside, "They are my little brother and sister now."

Rosefoot sighed, her tail tip twitching. "...Alright, fine. But watch them closely!" She called as the two kits raced out the bush entrance. "I will, mother." Duskpelt mewed over her shoulder and padded after her adopted siblings.

* * *

Nightkit and Hawkkit bounded outside and looked around the camp with wonder. NightClan camp was located in a stone hollow. Pine trees surrounded that gaping mouth at the top of the gorge. The dens, with the exception of the nursery and another den across the clearing, were made of large piled up stones. There were some shrubbery scattered here and there, but most of the camp was caves, carved-out hollows, and stratiegically placed boulders and stones. A small, but deep, hole was dug in the center of the clearing. It was filled with clean drinking water. All around, cats were sharing tongues, practicing, or doing another task.

"Whoa! Look at all the cats Nightkit!" Hawkkit squealed. Nightkit nodded, just as impressed as his little sister was.

"These are your Clanmates." Duskpelt said from behind them. She pointed with her tail at two older cats laying down in front of the other den made of woven branches and large leaves. "That's the elders den, where warriors who are too old and tired to serve the Clan retire too. The cats you see there are Harestep and Lightflower, Moonstar's parents." The golden she-cat, Lightflower, was grooming her mate, Harestep. A small white and ginger tom padded up to them and they began talking. "Who's that?" Hawkkit asked, pointing with her ear. Duskpelt purred, "That is Spottedkit, my new apprentice. At the next halfmoon, he will travel with me to the Moontree and become a medicine cats apprentice. He will also receive his apprentice name."

Across the clearing, near the pool of water, were some kits playing with a ball of moss. Two brown toms were hitting the moss ball back and forth to each other. The lighter brown tom kept turning to a blue-gray tom, who was quite large for a kit, and the tom would shake his head each time.

"Who're they?" Hawkkit parroted. Duskpelt purred, "Why don't you go over and play with them?" Nightkit was already making his way over. Hawkkit hesitated. "Go on." The medicine cat urged, nudging the kit with her black paw. Slowly and cautiously, Hawkkit made her way over to the group of kits.

"I told you! I don't want you playing with him!" The darker brown kit was wailing to his lighter brown twin. They really did look a lot alike. "Aww, but why not Sharpkit?" He whined.

"Because, Swiftkit, he's a brute who'll end up hurting you!" Sharpkit hissed.

"But...Lightningkit has always been nice to me!"

Lightningkit just sat there next to the pool, watching the two brothers argue.

"And who are you?" Sharpkit hissed at Hawkkit and Nightkit. Swiftkit and Lightningkit both looked over at the two new kits. "Ohh! You're new! Hello!" Swiftkit mewed happily, bounding over to Hawkkit. "I'm Swiftkit! Who are you?" Lightningkit and Sharpkit also went over to the gray and black kits.

"I-I'm Hawkkit..." The tiny gray kit mewled, hiding behind her brother. "And I'm Nightkit." Her brother said with much more confidence.

Swiftkit bounced up and down, tail twitching like crazy. "I love making new friends! This is my big brother, Sharpkit, and my best friend, Lightningkit. My other big brother, Dapplekit, is around here somewhere...oh! And of course Lightningkit's big brother Silverkit too!" The light brown tom let out a high pitched squeal, "There are so many kits to play with!"

Sharpkit swatted his brother's darker-colored ear, "Swiftkit! Please, for StarClan's sake, cool it with the talking! You're giving me a headache."

"S-Sorry Sharpkit..."

Lightningkit went over to the cowering Hawkkit. Compared to the two kits who were only two day old, this six moon old kit was very large and intimidating. "Hello, Hawkkit. How do you like it in NightClan so far?" Lightningkit mewed deeply. Hawkkit flattened her ears and tucked her tail underneath herself. "G-Good..."

"That's good. If you ever need help with something, don't hesitate to ask me."

Hawkkit glanced up at the large tom. Though he was big and his meows were thunderous, Lightningkit didn't appear to be...as scary as when she first saw him. She nodded, and offered a small purr of thanks. Lightningkit attempted a purr back, but it sounded more like a growl.

"There you are! Silverkit, when I get my paws on you I will turn you into crowfood!" A yowl from the camp entrance startled the group of kits. A small silver-gray tom shot through the thick bushes, followed by a white and gold dappled tom. With break-neck speed, the silver tom flew past the kits, almost making Hawkkit topple over. "Lightningkit! Don't tell Browntail where I'm at!" He called back to his younger brother. A heartbeat later, a brown she-cat came through the tunnel. Panting, she skidded to a halt and frantically looked around the clearing. "Mouse dung! I lost him!" She looked down at the kits. "Lightningkit, have you and Swiftkit seen your brothers?"

"Oh! Oh! I saw them go that way!" Swiftkit squeaked, pointing in the direction of the warriors den with his brown tail.

Browntail gave her youngest son a swift lick behind the ear. "Thank you Swiftkit." With that, she dashed away.

Sharpkit scoffed, "Figures you would rat them out, Swiftkit. Always the favorite...aren't you?"

"Huh? What do you mean Sharpkit?"

"Who were they?" Nightkit asked, still looking in the direction that the two toms disappeared to. "Those were Silverkit and Dapplekit. Silverkit is my and Icekit's littermate and Dapplekit is Swiftkit and Sharpkit's littermate. The warrior you just saw was Browntail, Swiftkit, Sharpkit and Dapplekit's mother." Lightningkit explained. Hawkkit tipped her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Boring. Hey! Hawkkit! Wanna play?" Swiftkit mewed, picking up the forgotten moss ball.

"Oh! Uh, s-sure Swiftkit."

From a little after sunrise to sunhigh, the kits played multiple game. Hawkkit and Nightkit, being the two smallest and youngest kits, often had trouble keeping up with the older kits. Eventually, Nightkit passed out next to the pool and Hawkkit curled up next to a snow mound.

* * *

When Hawkkit awoke, she was in her nest with Nightkit and there was a conversation going on.

"I was just having some fun, is all! I'm going to be an apprentice soon!"

"Silverkit, Barkpelt wasn't too happy that you and Dapplekit snuck out of camp again. Didn't Moonstar say that there have been intruders recently? It's not safe!"

There was a snort. "Icekit, please, I can take care of myself! I'll show the whole Clan, I'll show everyone!"

Hawkkit uncurled herself and stretched. Nightkit was still sleeping. When Hawkkit looked up, she saw the same silver cat from earlier, Silverkit, and a new black she-kit and a white she-kit. "Uh...hello?" She mewed.

"Hm? Hey! You're the same cat I saw earlier!" Silverkit mewed loudly. The white she-kit flinched, her black tipped ears flattening. "Silverkit, you're so loud!" She complained. He snorted, "Get over it Snowkit! It's bad enough I got Icekit here harping on me, and the rest of the Clan pretty much hates me too." Hawkkit climbed out of Rosefoot's nest and waddled her way over on unsteady paws to the other kits. "Why do you say that? Why does the Clan not like you?" She asked.

Silverkit fixed Hawkkit with a piercing...red gaze? Red? "Because I'm different. I look different, I act different, and I'll never 'be like Lightningkit.'" With a sigh, the red-eyed tom flopped down in Barkpelt's nest to sulk.

The black she-kit hopped out of Barkpelt's nest and the white she-kit followed. They both went up to Hawkkit. "You must be Rosefoot's new kits that Lightningkit was telling me about." the black she-kit mewed. "I'm Icekit! This is Snowkit!." The white kit, Snowkit, nodded to Hawkkit. Icekit was the same size as Silverkit was. Snowkit was a tad smaller than Icekit, but not much bigger than Hawkkit.

"I'm Hawkkit, and my littermate, Nightkit, is still sleeping." She pointed to Rosefoot's nest where his black pelt just barely peeked over with his slow steady breathing.

Snowkit sat down next to her. Icekit looked back at her oldest brother, whom was still sulking. "Me and Silverkit will be apprentices soon. I can't wait!"

Hawkkit tilted her head. "Apprentice...everyone keeps saying that, but what is an 'apprentice'?"

"An apprentice," Snowkit said, "is a kit after they turn six moons old. They train and practice underneath a warrior, and once they complete their training, they earn their warrior name." Icekit puffed out her chest, "I'm gonna work hard to be the best warrior I can be!" The white she-kit purred, "I still have to wait a few more moons..." Hawkkit glanced back at her sleeping littermate. '_We have to try hard too!_' She thought with a purr.


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Another chapter!? What's gotten into me? Haha! Well, this chapter has a bit of Clan lore in it, to give NightClan more life.**

**Also, I did not realize this until **Lilysplash **told me, but Nightkit can't be named 'Night'kit because of NightClan. Big long thing with that, but for the sake of this story just overlook that fact. ('Moon' should not be used either, but I like Moonstar soooo...)**

**Reviews are still super warmly welcomed!**

**BTW: Swiftkit, Sharpkit, Dapplekit, Silverkit, and Lightningkit are based off anime characters. I would absolutely LOVE to see anyone's guesses!**

**(_Also, this story is planned to be super long. Like, over 30 chapters long. There will be scenes that MIGHT appear to be copies from the original warriors series, but the cats listed above play a major role in what happens. I can't really explain it. If you don't know who those cats are based off of, then you won't understand most of the story._)**

**HAWKSHADOW WATER YOU DOING?! STOP TALKING SO THE PEOPLE CAN READ!**

**...Sorry. -Hawkshadow, out.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The next sunrise was quite a busy one. In the nursery, Barkpelt was frantically grooming her two sons and her daughter. It took all of Silverkit's willpower to not go running off again. Well, that, and Barkpelt had him pinned down by the tail. The nursery was packed with queens and their kits; Softsong, a gentle gray she-cat, was in the far corner of the den with Snowkit and a pale orange tabby tom, her brother Berrykit. Berrykit was raising up a fuss, yowling about how _he_ should be made and apprentice _now_. Softsong chided him and gave him a fierce grooming to quiet him down. Swiftkit was bouncing around Lightningkit, brown pelt bristling with excitement for him; Sharpkit gave a halfhearted mew of congrats before going back to Browntail's nest. Nightkit was sharing tongues with Dapplekit and Hawkkit was sitting in front of Barkpelt's nest with Icekit.

"I wonder who will become my mentor?" Icekit mewed excitedly. Hawkkit purred, "Whoever it is, I'm sure you'll make them proud!" Icekit, Snowkit, and Hawkkit became fast friends in a day or so, and it was hard for one of them to think of a day without having the other two.

Snowkit crouched down, "It'll be lonely in here without you, Icekit..." Hawkkit nodded sympathetically.

Silverkit hopped out of Barkpelt's reach as the queen picked up Icekit by the scruff and began grooming her. The tom stretched, "I can't wait to start my training!" Silverkit yawned. Sharpkit scoffed, "It'll be a wonder if _any_ warrior would want _you_ as their apprentice."

"What did you say?" Silverkit hissed, his soft, fluffy fur puffing out more. "I dare you to say that again pipsqueak!"

Sharpkit and Silverkit stood head-to-head, Silverkit towering over Sharpkit. Snowkit and Hawkkit, sensing a fight, stood between the two toms. Snowkit coaxed the brown tom to calm down. Hawkkit nudged the silver tom in the chest. "Don't fight now! What if Moonstar decides to postpone your apprenticeship?" Dapplekit mewed to his friend. Silverkit paused, "She wouldn't! ...Would she?" Barkpelt fixed her son with a knowing look. "She could. Leaders have done so before with immature kits." Silverkit's unusual red eyes widened in worry. "No! No! I've waited too long for this day!" He curled up where he stood, tail covering his nose in dispair. Hawkkit gave him a comforting lick on the head. "Just don't pick any fights with other Clan members and you'll be fine!" She squeaked happily. Silverkit glanced up at the tiny she-kit, his pelt heating up.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highstump for a Clan meeting." Moonstar's call rang through the camp. The kits perked their ears. The ceremony!

* * *

Cats were already surrounding the Highstump, a remaining tree stump from an ancient pine tree that once grew here in the camp. Lightflower had told the older kits about the story of the Ancient Pine. "Many seasons ago," Lightflower would say, "back when our ancestors from far, far away came here to settle, there was a mightly pine tree growing in this gorge. Its bristles were sweet smelling and its branches high and strong. Clan leaders of old would climb the rough bark and sit on the lowest branches for Clan meetings. Medicine cats would use the pine sap and the brittle bark to help heal wounds and fractures."

"But one dark greenleaf day, there was a massive storm. Lightning flashed over the gorge and thunder roared as loud as the monsters from the Thunderpath, maybe louder! The winds were sharp and powerful. It began raining. The rain was heavy and painful when it touched your fur, as if it was hardened. The gorge was quickly filling with water! The Clan leader at the time, their name lost many, many moons ago, told their Clanmates to evacuate the gorge. But because the wind was so strong, the underground tunnel caved in and there wasn't enough time to clear the way."

"Now, back then the walls of the gorge weren't ragged and crumbly like they are now. The dens weren't made of stones and boulders back then, oh no, they were made of branches and woven cattails from the river. The walls were smooth and had no places to set your paws for climbing. Well, the water in the gorge was to the belly of an apprentice when, all of a sudden, lightning flashed and flashed and struck the Ancient Pine! The ol' pine tree snapped with a loud _crack!_ and the ancient NightClan was able to climb the thick, solid trunk out of the flooding gorge. Luckily, no cat was injured. Some cats said it was a blessing from StarClan!"

"When the Clan came back after the storm, they saw that the branches had broke atop the mouth of the gorge and a rockslide had crushed the Ancient Pine's trunk. They dug the underground tunnel out again and lined it with stacked stones to prevent another cave-in. It took moons to clear out all the rubble from the storm. By the time they finished, my great-great-grandparents were kits. The pine tree's smashed trunk had been used to line the back of the tunnel, the boulders were arranged to make dens, the wall was crumbly enough to carve with claws and stones and large branches to create the medicine cat's den, the leader's den, and the warrior and apprentice's dens. All that remained was the stump, which we use now for ceremonies and Clan meetings."

Nightkit was never very interested in stories, but Hawkkit soaked in ever word like moss retaining water. She loved hearing the elders' stories!

Hawkkit was snapped out of her musing when she was bumped forward. "Out of the way, mousebrain!" Sharpkit spat. "_Some_ of us need to get through!" Hawkkit stumbled out of the way, crashing into Lightningkit. "S-Sorry, sorry..." Sharpkit walked on by, his tail and nose skyward. Swiftkit chased after him, wailing about how he shouldn't be so mean.

"Are you alright?" Lightningkit asked, helping Hawkkit steady herself on her paws. She nodded. "Good. Don't take what he says to heart, he's always bitter about something or another." He mewed deeply. Lightningkit laid his cold, icy glare on the dark brown tom's back. Hawkkit shivered. It was times like these that the blue-gray tom could look so menacing...

Silverkit nudged his brother with a forepaw, "Come _on_! The ceremony is about to start!" The silver tom and Icekit trotted over to the stump, where Moonstar was. Lightningkit sighed, turning to the tiny gray kit, "Stay close to Rosefoot and Barkpelt, okay? Sharpkit will leave you alone, I'm sure." Hawkkit nodded. She wasn't too worried about Sharpkit.

The large tom stood up to join his littermates. "Wait!" Hawkkit sat on her haunches, and even had to stand on her weak, shakey hind legs, and gave Lightningkit a swift lick on the ear. "G-Good luck!" She purred, beaming.

Warmth quickly surging through his pelt, Lightningkit gave his chest a few swift, embarrassed licks. "Th-Thanks..." With that, he padded over and sat between Silverkit and Icekit.

"Cats of NightClan! We have had a very prosperous leafbare, with plenty of prey and many strong, healthy warriors. Many kits have been born and now, I would like to name three new apprentices to fill the empty apprentice's den." Moonstar motioned for the three kits to come forward on the wide stump. "You three kits are strong and full of energy, and I hope that you will pour this energy into your training. Silverkit, you have the most unique personality and are always bursting with energy, I pray StarClan will guide you down a rewarding path. From this moment on, you shall be known as Silverpaw until you earn your warrior name." The dark gray leader bent down and touched her nose to the young apprentice's head and he licked her shoulder in return.

Moonstar looked down to the crowd of Clanmates. "Silverpaw will need a firm, yet patient mentor to help him mature. Sunshard," An orange tom with brilliant, glowing gold eyes perked his ears in mild surprise, "you are very mild-tempered and a fierce warrior. Teach Silverpaw these traits and pass on your wisdom to him." Sunshard dipped his head in understanding.

Silverpaw padded back to sit next to the bue-gray tom. He puffed out his fluffy chest in pride, his red eyes glittering like a sunset reflecting on water.

"Lightningkit, come forward." He did so. "You are very disciplined, even at such a young age. Clever and strong, I have no doubt in my mind that you will become a wonderful warrior, in due time. From this moment on, you will be called Lightningpaw." Moonstar looked directly at her deputy. "Redfur is an exceptionally talented warrior. Please teach Lightningpaw all of your tricks and assist him on his way to being a warrior." The russet deputy waved his tail in understanding.

Lightningpaw dipped his head and went back to his spot.

Finally, Icekit padded forward with grace.

Moonstar looked down at the black she-cat's deep blue eyes. "Icekit, you are clever and swift. A fast learner in every aspect. I trust you shall become a fine warrior. You shall, from this day, be known as Icepaw." Moonstar flicked her tail to a white tom. "Skycloud, you trained Softsong well. Teach Icepaw all you taught Softsong." Skycloud blinked in understanding.

Silverpaw, Lightningpaw, and Icepaw stood forward, prideful and excited.

Moonstar raised up her head and yowled, "NightClan, let us welcome our newest apprentices!"

"Silverpaw! Lightningpaw! Icepaw!" The Clan's cries echoed off the cold stone walls as they cheered the new apprentices' names. "Lightningpaw!" Swiftkit squealed, "Silverpaw! Icepaw!" Hawkkit purred, looking up at her friends. Icepaw's blue eyes sparkled like water. Hawkkit was so envious! When can _she_ become an apprentice?

The Clan's cries died down slowly and the new apprentices, along with Moonstar, leaped down from the Highstump and onto the pact-in snow with a soft crunch. The kits all ran forward and surrounded the apprentices. "Yay! Lightningpaw!" Swiftkit pounced on his best friend, overjoyed. "I can't wait til my ceremony! It won't be til next newleaf!"

"No fair!" Berrykit pouted, "I can be just as good as either of you. I should be an apprentice too!" Silverpaw swiped Berrikit's ear with his silver paw. "You're too young!" The pale orange tabby hissed in annoyance. "I bet I could catch more prey that you on your first time!" Berrykit challenged. The silver tom's ear flicked. "Your on!" Lightningpaw sighed and Icepaw shook her head.

"Already making challenges, Silverpaw?" A voice mewed from behind. Sunshard came padding up with Skycloud. The two brothers looked at their new apprentices. "We thought you two would like to come and see the territory before we practice hunting moves." Skycloud mewed. Silverpaw lept to his paws. "Of course we would!" Sunshard purred at his enthusiasm. "Let's get going then."

The white and orange warriors headed towards the bramble-covered tunnel. "Wait! What about Lightningpaw?" Icepaw asked. Her mentor glanced over his shoulder, "Redfur will be with him shortly."

Icepaw and Silverpaw said their goodbyes and bounded off after their mentors, leaving Lightningpaw with the rest of the kits.

"You'll still come and play with us, right? Right?" Swiftkit mewed. Hawkkit's tail was swaying furiously against the snowy ground. Lightningpaw nodded stiffly. "Of course I will. I will make time." Swiftkit purred, bumping him, "Aw, why are you always so serious?"

"You could stand to be a bit less care-free. What kind of warrior will you turn out to be otherwise, Swiftkit?" Lightningpaw chided.

"Aww!"

Rosefoot and Barkpelt came over to the kits. "Alright, back to the nursery with you all." Barkpelt mewed. "Time to stop pestering the apprentice." Swiftkit whined in disapproval and Sharpkit and Dapplekit had to shove and drag him back to the nursery with Nightkit and Snowkit coaxing Berrykit, who was still tantraumy. Hawkkit waved her tail to Lightningpaw with a gentle purr, then pounced away.

* * *

Hawkkit had no idea how late it really was until she collapsed into Rosefoot's nest, exhaused. The sun was already setting and the twilight border patrol was being assembled. Lightningpaw had stayed with Redfur, so the gray kit assumed he would be with Redfur on the border patrol.

In leafbare, the sun set sooner, it seemed. It was already dark outside. Nightkit stretched and curled up next to his sister. Berrykit, for all his resistance, was already sound asleep with Snowkit. Swiftkit and Sharpkit were sprawled out on top of each other, much to Hawkkit's disbelief. Dapplekit, however, was still awake.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She asked him. Dapplekit shook his white and gold head, his blue eyes boring into her own dark green ones. "I'm going to stay up and wait for Silverpaw to get back." Hawkkit nodded in understanding. She wanted to greet Icepaw and Lightningpaw, too, when they returned.

Curling up, she tucked her white paws under her and wrapped her tail snugly up to her nose. For the longest time, she laid there in wait. Twitching her black tail tip or flicking her ear. Constantly, Hawkkit checked the air for those familiar scents.

Hawkkit didn't even realize when she had fallen asleep, waiting for the blue-gray apprentice.


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: I'm very sorry for the late update! I was at a graduation openhouse with some old friends (one coming from out of state) and I didn't have the time to write! This chapter, I think, is a bit shorter than the others. I stopped where I did because of the next scene that I have planned. What's a good story without some drama, right? :D Well. This will only be the slow beginning of what is yet to come.**

**By the way, and this may sound strange, but if you have a cat that you want in the story, I can do that for ya! I always need cats (cause a normal sized Clan averages out to be 28-35 cats including kits and elders) so if you have a Warriors OC or something you can request and I can try to add you in! **

**I prefer stories to be not all about my "main character" me, y'know? I like to give the spotlight to my friends! (You will see later a great example of this with Icepaw and Silverpaw once they're warriors)**

**Why do I babble? Enjoy this chapter!**

**-Hawkshadow, out.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Hawkkit awoke with a start. The wind howled outside, and from the cracks in the front of the den, all she could see was white. Rosefoot licked Hawkkit's head, "It's okay, little one. Nothing to fear." Barkpelt raised her head, her nest now empty of kits. "A snowstorm." She remarked. Hawkkit turned to say something to Icepaw, then paused. '_Oh...that's right. Icepaw sleeps in the apprentice's den now._' The gray kit sank back with flattened ears. Rosefoot gently nuzzled the kit's back with her nose. "No playing outside today, I'm afraid." Hawkkit nodded, but that wasn't what she was upset about. She wanted to see her old denmates! Sure it's only been one night, but still...

Snowkit crept up behind Hawkkit slowly and clumsily, tail rustling the moss underpaw. Then...

"Got'cha!" She yowled, pouncing on the youngest kit. Hawkkit let out a surprised shriek and the two rolled on the mossy den floor, Snowkit finally winning and sitting on the gray kit's belly. "I win!" The white kit squeaked, Hawkkit squirming underneath her. "G-Get off me!" She kicked at her friend and tried to trip her off by hitting Snowkit's black paws. The white kit, however, was just too big.

"Oh no! I'll help you Hawkkit!" Swiftkit bounced out of Browntail's nest, trampling Sharpkit in the process, and proceeded to swat at Snowkit's black tail-tip and ear-tips. Snowkit squealed in delight, falling off of Hawkkit. The tiny kit took the chance to get up and, tag-teaming with Swiftkit, they attacked Snowkit.

Sharpkit, irritated that his brother woke him from his sleep, watched the scene as Swiftkit, who was much bigger than both Snowkit and Hawkkit, batted at Snowkit. She did the same, swinging her paws and the brown tom's paws. Hawkkit watched the "battle" with an amused purr. Sharpkit snorted, "Geeze, you two mousebrains don't know the difference between fighting and just swinging limbs."

Snowkit ducked a long reach from Swiftkit and turned to the darker brown tom. "Oh, and I suppose _you_ do?"

Puffing out his chest, Sharpkit mewed, "Well, I don't mean to _brag_, but-"

"You can't fight!" Berrykit growled sleepily. All the noise had woken him up. "I've seen you 'fighting' and it's pretty pathetic." The pale orange tom began grooming his fur, his darker orange "tiger marks" as he liked to call them smoothing down against his body.

Sharpkit began to snarl something at the younger kit when the nursery entrance trembled and Lightningpaw came shoving past, his fur dappled with snow and small bits of ice and he was carrying some mice by their tails and two snowbirds by their wings. "Lightningpaw!" Both Swiftkit and Hawkkit bounded over to him as he set down the fresh-kill and shook the snowstorm's remains off his pelt.

"Would that fresh-kill happen to be for us?" Rosefoot mewed playfully. The tom dipped his head, taking the snowbirds to the queens. The older kits grabbed their own mice and began ripping mouthfuls off in huge gulps. Hawkkit blinked. "What's that?" Nightkit asked Rosefoot.

"It's fresh-kill." She mewed. "You and Hawkkit are still too young to eat solid food."

Swiftkit and Sharpkit appeared to not have bothered chewing their fresh-kill; it was all gone in a small pawful of heartbeats. Berrykit finished his right after them and sat in front of Lightningpaw, asking him questions. "What did you do yesterday?"

The apprentice licked his paw and rubbed his ears, "I went on a border patrol with Redfur and after that we practiced night hunting." Berrykit's fur bristled. "You already caught prey?" Lightningpaw nodded, "And it's looking like I'll need to go hunting in this storm. The fresh-kill pile has shrunk considerably in the span of a few days." Hissing angrily, Berrykit stomped over to Softsong's nest and sat down in a corner of the den. Softsong laid her tail on his shoulder in understanding. Lightningpaw angled his ear and pointed at the snowbird Rosefoot and Barkpelt were sharing. "Silverpaw caught those snowbirds yesterday. He practically ordered me to give them to the queens." He shook his head and sighed, "It's like he wants to show how good he can be."

"I don't blame him." Dapplekit mewed, looking up from his mouse. He licked his jaw. "I saw some of the dirty looks a few of the warriors were giving him yesterday. They don't think he'll make it."

Hawkkit bristled her fur, meaning to look scary but just ending up looking like a soft gray cloud, "That's not fair! He's like any one of us, no matter how he looks!"

Lightningpaw laid a comforting paw on her flank, "Life is not always fair. His trials and hardships will be much more tedious than ours will be, and he has accepted this fact. Silverpaw isn't afraid to challenge others for his right to stay here."

Hawkkit's eyes widened, "You mean they could kick him out of the Clan?!"

The apprentice looked away. "...It isn't common, but I've heard that it _has_ happened before." The kit whimpered. "But do not worry, they won't throw him out." He said hastily.

"Lightningpaw is right, Hawkkit." Dapplekit mewed. "Silverpaw, for all the headaches and trouble he's worth, is a very loyal Clan cat. He doesn't seem like it, but he's a Clanmate you can turn to no matter what for just about anything."

Hawkkit sniffed. "R-Really?"

"Really."

The nursery creaked above the cats. The roof of the den popping under all the weight of the snow from the storm still raging outside. Lightningpaw frowned, "I better go clear out the snow again. Redfur must be waiting for me." He stood up. "Thanks for visiting, Lightningpaw." Barkpelt mewed warmly to her son. He dipped his head and exited the nursery.

Berrykit was mumbling to himself lowly; the only word Hawkkit heard was "sleep". Snowkit padded over to Sharpkit. "You said you could fight?" The brown tom blinked, "Um. Yeah. A little bit. Sunshard showed me some moves." Snowkit purred, pawing at the mossy floor. "C-Can...you show me?" Sharpkit's eyes widened. "Yeah! Yeah! Show us what Sunshard taught you!" Swiftkit piped, his tail curling to and fro like an adder. Sharpkit could feel his pelt burning up as two pairs of brown eyes stared at him. "Oh. S-Sure...I guess I can do that."

Hawkkit climbed into Rosefoot's nest and observed Sharpkit's demonstrations with a chunk of moss. '_Snowkit seems awfully close to Sharpkit_.' She thought as she watched Snowkit trying to copy the brown tom's sloppy moves. With a yawn, she nestled against the moss and the feathers sometimes lining the nests. Slowly, the tiny kit drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Where is Berrykit?! Berrykit is missing!" Softsong yowled uncharacteristically loud. Hawkkit was startled out of her dream with a short, curt shriek. The snowstorm was still bellowing outside and now the roars of leafbare were reflecting off the gorge walls. Browntail lifted her head in dazed confusion. "What...?" Rosefoot and Barkpelt also woke up. "What's this about Berrykit?" Barkpelt murmured.

Softsong was out of her nest now and pacing back and forth. "Berrykit...Berrykit isn't here! He's gone!" She let out a wail of despair.

Barkpelt got up, "I'll go check the camp and see if he's somewhere out there." The sandy-brown queen mewed calmly to her sister and briskly padded out of the warm nursery and out into the snow.

Browntail got up and stood next to the worried warrior. She bumped flanks with the gray she-cat, "Hey, calm down now. You need to be concious of your other kit as well." She mewed, flicking her tail towards Snowkit. Softsong took deep breaths. "Y-Yes, you're right..." She spun to look at her remaining kit, "Snowkit, do you know where he went?" The white kit shook her head fiercely, eyes wide and scared. Dapplekit, Nightkit, and Hawkkit shared a look. Something was up.

Swiftkit had the same owled expression as Snowkit, "Why would he go out in that bad storm?" He chirpped. Softsong was pacing again, anxious and terrified. "I don't know." She moaned, sitting down and hanging her head. Browntail glanced at Rosefoot for help, but the white queen couldn't think of any words of comfort for the distraught queen. "I have to go look for him." The gray queen meowed determinedly, springing to her paws. The oldest queen opened her jaws to reason with the young mother, however the fierce persistence glistening in Softsong's mint-green eyes changed Rosefoot's mind. She nodded once. "I will watch Snowkit for you." Rosefoot motioned for the white kit to come to her nest with a prodding ginger paw. Snowkit scurried into Rosefoot's nest and huddled against Hawkkit.

Softsong purred gratefully at her denmate. "Thank you, Rosefoot." She dashed out of the nursery with quick feet. "I have to tell Blacksky!"

Swiftkit whimpered softly and Sharpkit nudged his flank reassuringly. Snowkit was traumatized by her mother's behavior. Softsong never acted like that about anything! Hawkkit groomed her denmate's fur, in hopes that it would soothe her frazzled nerves. "Don't worry, Snowkit." She would murmur between licks, "Softsong and Barkpelt will find Berrykit." Eventually, the kit did calm down some.

Just then Barkpelt came in with Moonstar. "I heard what happened." The Clan leader meowed. "We looked as well as we could in the blizzard for him, but could not find Berrykit. It seems like he's left the camp and wandered off into NightClan territory." The gray she-cat shook her head. "It's too dangerous for me to send out warriors and look for him; I can't risk loosing any cat to chills or greencough." Barkpelt lowered her head. "...I could smell Softsong's scent near the warriors den. Blacksky will be worried as well."

"So we're going to risk a kit freezing out there?" Browntail mewed in surprise -and disbelief. Moonstar sighed, "We have no choice but to wait until the storm has subsided. All we can do is pray to StarClan that that kit hasn't frozen to death."

Moonstar left the nursery just as Softsong was entering. Her head was hung low and her tail dragged on the ground, trailing in clumps of snow. "I heard." Was all she whispered before she crawled into her nest and, after looking to see how Snowkit was doing, buried her nose under her paws. Softsong's dull green eyes stared out the nursery tunnel, waiting for the storm to go away. No one in the den knew how to ease the mother's anguish.


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: SOOOO sorry for the long wait! We had some bad thunderstorms here at my house and our Internet connection was out for hours. To make up for it, this chapter is TWICE as long! I'm so excited! x3 (It's also sorta late cause I was reading **_Crookedstar's Promise_** for the second time. SHHH.) I also had to break to plan the Clan's territories and add cats to the other three Clans. That's right, we meet new cats this chapter! Yay!**

**This chapter may seem like filler, but it's actually really important for later on in the story. It's setting the stage for the introduction of outside cats and...some other things.**

**I know I said that Hawkkit was the main character, but I'm feeling like Silverpaw is the center of the story right now. That'll happen from time to time, I guess.**

**I worked super hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**-Hawkshadow, out.**

* * *

Chapter Four

A long time passed. There was a stiff silence in the nursery. The queens tiptoed around Softsong when speaking with her. The kits weren't up for playing any games. Eventually the gray queen dozed off. It wasn't until Icepaw and Silverpaw came in with fresh-kill that the cats noticed the winds had died down and now it was just a thick snowfall descending upon the NightClan camp. Softsong leaps to her paws, ready to take off, but Barkpelt stopped her. "You should eat first. What'll you do if he _is_ in trouble and you're too weak to help him?" The sandy-brown queen reasoned with her littermate. A horrible image popped into Softsong's head. She sat down and ate the fresh-kill.

"Moonstar is sending all three of us apprentices and our mentors to go search for Berrykit." Icepaw informed the queens. "I'm coming too." Softsong mewed stubbornly. Icepaw dipped her head. "Yes, of course."

"No need to worry!" Silverpaw mewed, "We'll find the little kit and bring him home safely!" He puffed out his chest proudly. Hawkkit purred. She couldn't help but admire his certainty and confidence. "G-Good luck out there." She stuttered. Icepaw nodded warmly to her friends and she along with Softsong and Silverpaw exited the nursery to go search for Berrykit.

* * *

Lightningpaw and Redfur were already waiting for the other apprentices and their mentors at the underground tunnel. They and Softsong all trudged through the deep snow and silently departed. The patrol lined up single-file with Redfur leading and Softsong bringing up the rear. The underground tunnel curved upward and was lined with slabs of stone and thick, sturdy branches as wide as tree trunks. It was narrow, but the NightClan cats could squeeze through with ease. The opening to the territory was covered with a snowdrift. Redfur braced his shoulders and shoved his way through the heavy snow. He shook off the frosty crystals from his dark ginger coat and pulled Lightningpaw through. Together, they both dug the opening free of snow. The rest of the patrol slid out of the tunnel with no problems. The NightClan deputy scanned the forest and tasted the frigid air. Indeed, the storm itself had calmed, however the snowflakes that fell were big and fluffy. A curtain of white limited their vision and all Redfur could taste was cold. There was no sign of Berrykit.

"Okay. Since I cannot taste his scent, we'll just have to split up and check the whole territory. Lightningpaw and I will search up to the TwilightClan border and the Thunderpath. Skycloud and Icepaw, you two check the other end of the Thunderpath and all the way up to the Twoleg path. Sunshard, Silverpaw and Softsong, lastly you three will go to the training area, the border of the Gathering clearing, that small section of the TwilightClan border, and the entire area between the Twoleg path and the river." Skycloud sighed, his hot breath a misty cloud of smoke, "What if we can't find him? That's a lot of territory to check. Perhaps he crossed one of the borders, hm?" Sunshard stepped forward, "We can't think that he's gone. He's a kit, he couldn't have gone that far in the blizzard." The orange tom shook his head. "We _must_ believe he is still around here and alive." Icepaw and Silverpaw gave each other uncertain glances in the thick snow. They knew he acted tough, but Berrykit wasn't strong enough to live one day outside in leafbare.

The dark ginger deputy nodded his head, signaled with his tail for everyone to disperce, and called over his shoulder, "Meet up at the training clearing at sundown."

Redfur led Lightningpaw through the deep snow to the TwilightClan border he showed the apprentice yesterday. They went slowly, scanning the pure snow for any misplaced lumps or different colored patches. Lightningpaw tried multiple times to taste the air for the pale orange kit's scent, but his senses weren't up to par yet and all he could taste was air. The warrior could smell stale scents of patrols that went out at sunrise before the storm, but no Berrykit. Movement in a holly bush caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Redfur stopped, signaling to the blue-gray tom with his tail and pointing with an askew ear. Silently, Lightningpaw crept up to the bush in the belly-deep snow. Closer. Closer. He lifted his large paw to move aside a branch and suddenly a dove took to the sky, bursting out of the holly bush with startled tweets. Lightningpaw sighed. Not Berrykit. He shook his head and rejoined Redfur's side. They continued onward.

Every bush they checked along the way had no little kit in them. Only snow and sometimes birds. Redfur muttered under his breath, "Curse that kit. Why couldn't he just stay in his den?" Lightningpaw said nothing.

They trekked on. Finally, they stopped at the NightClan-TwilightClan border. The scent markers were still strong and fresh despite being smothered with snow. "He's not here, either." Lightningpaw mumbled. Redfur agreed, "Let's head for the Thunderpath now. " The pair walked along the border, careful not to cross it. A soft rustling made the apprentice halt and listen. Sounded like footsteps on the snow. He tasted the air. He smelled a cat! Could it be Berrykit?

Redfur turned and looked back at his apprentice. "What is it?" He asked. The blue-gray tom fixed his ginger mentor with his ice-blue eyes. "I smell a cat. Over there." He pointed to the TwilightClan territory with his tail. "It's fresh, too." The NightClan deputy stared into the forest. The deciduous trees were bare of their leaves and the branches looked like crooked claws scratching the gloomy gray clouds, as if they, too, wanted the sunshine to melt the choking snow. Looking closer, the ginger tom saw some black spots on moving white. A head popped into view and the two were met with sky blue eyes.

The cats stared at each other for a few heartbeats. Then the white and black cat came padding up to the borderline. Redfur dipped his head. "Greetings, Patchberry. How are you today?"

Patchberry nodded her head. "Greetings, Redfur. I am well." She looked at Lightningpaw. "Who may this be?"

"This is Lightningpaw, my apprentice." Lightningpaw dipped his head in a polite greeting. "Lightningpaw, this is Patchberry. She's TwilightClan's new deputy." The tom tilted his head. "New?"

"The previous deputy, Goldenleaf, became the new leader of TwilightClan two moons ago." Patchberry mewed. "Though that rash mousebrain already lost a life because he picked a fight with DawnClan..." She murmured to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So, any reason why you were staring into TwilightClan territory?" Though her mew wasn't accusing, she narrowed her eyes slightly. Redfur flicked his ear, understanding the message. "We are looking for someone. A kit. He sneaked out of camp during the snowstorm."

Patchberry's blue eyes widened. "Oh no! What does he look like?"

"His name's Berrykit. He's pale orange and his tabby marks are darker." He gave his chest fur a few swift licks. "To be honest, we can't find his scent in all the snow. We're just covering the whole territory and hoping we find him."

"Well, if TwilightClan finds him, we will return him to NightClan." The TwilightClan deputy mewed. "I will tell Goldenstar to be on the lookout for him."

"Thank you, Patchberry. We should keep looking. It was nice talking with you." Redfur nudged his apprentice forward. Patchberry waved her tail. "Nice talking with you too, Redfur. It was nice meeting you too, Lightningpaw."

* * *

Skycloud and Icepaw hopped from rock to small boulder, checking the cracks and crevices for the missing kit. No matter how heavy it snowed, the small gaps in the rockpile would never fill with snow. Skycloud suggested searching there first since it would be the safest place for Berrykit to wait out the storm, if he were to get this far into the territory with no visibility, that is. It wouldn't be much longer until they reached the Thunderpath.

"He's not here, either." Icepaw growled in frustration. The white tom lept easily from the higher boulder he was on the the smaller rock Icepaw was on. "I didn't expect him to be this far away from camp anyway." He mewed. Though he tried to hide it, his mew was strained. "How about we split up, since we have a wide area to check? I'll take the Thunderpath, since I don't want you going near it. You follow the tree line up to the abandoned Twolegplace." They both hopped onto the snow and parted ways.

The white warrior trudged forward. It didn't take long for Skycloud to see the Thunderpath. A Thunderpath monster must have cleared away the snow, because the black surface was visible even in the thick snowfall. The holly and thorn bushes that normally lined the side of the Thunderpath -and acted as a border from Twoleg's, their dogs, and the monsters- was buried in a mound of snow. Only, this snow wasn't solid white. A good amount of the snow on top and on the side facing the Thunderpath were ashy gray or even an ugly black. "A monster must have come by recently, then." Skycloud commented to himself. He remembered a few times as an apprentice he saw the same mounds of discolored snow right after a huge monster with a funny-shaped muzzle dragging on the ground went by.

He crept up to the mound cautiously and sniffed. The disgusting smell of the Thunderpath monsters assulted his nose, but there was no Berrykit smell. Well, at least he didn't get buried under the snow.

Walking parallel to the Thunderpath, but not too close, the tom padded on. He pawed lumps of snow he saw and swept the surface of the snow behind him with his tail, hoping to kick up some snow and maybe a scent or two. Skycloud stopped on occasion to shake out his pelt.

The wind blew at his face and he could smell two scents. No, wait, three. He smelled three cats. The tom tasted the air. Redfur and Lightningpaw, and...a TwilightClan warrior? He must have reached the border, and the end of the Thunderpath strip. Locating the scent markers, he followed them up. The snow had lightened up, if only slightly. He could see Redfur's dark ginger pelt before he could smell him. Skycloud waved his tail to the two and Redfur raised his head in acknowledgement. They both were crestfallen to see the other was not carrying Berrykit. "Couldn't find him?" Skycloud asked once he got close enough.

"No, all I found was a TwilightClan warrior." The deputy replied. "I take it you've come up empty-pawed as well." It was a statement, but Skycloud answered anyway. "Just the usual monster stench when visiting the Thunderpath. 'Cause I oh-so _love_ the reek of monsters." He blanched.

Lightningpaw looked around. "Where's Icepaw?" He asked, not seeing his sister's black pelt anywhere. Her mentor pointed with his tail, "I sent her to check along the treeline up to the abandoned Twolegplace. She'll probably run into Sunshard and Silverpaw before we get there." Checking the area and finding nothing, the three headed towards the training clearing.

Icepaw sneezed and shivered despite herself. Snow flung off her back as she sprinted a few foxlengths ahead, trying to warm herself up. "Ugh, that little mousebrain!" She spat. Icepaw dug in the snow a little bit where there were sinkholes and checked multiple bramble bushes. The Twoleg nest was in sight. Real quick, she stopped by the training clearing and saw it was empty. "Guess the others are still looking." Icepaw muttered.

Passing a rather full and prickly pine, she could smell her brother's scent. Silverpaw and the other two must have been in this area already. '_Still, it wouldn't hurt to look again_.' She thought. The black she-cat sniffed various bushes and rock clusters that didn't have fresh scent on them. Silverpaw and Sunshard's scents were all over the place, strategically checking areas. Softsong's scent, however, was random and Icepaw could smell fear-scent. Icepaw didn't blame her for being worried for her kit.

Icepaw suddenly froze. Her eyes widened. "Berrykit!" She could smell Berrykit, if only slightly. Wasting no time, she pelted across the snowy terrain. Her tracking skills were not the best, but she could tell that Silverpaw had also caught the scent trail and was following it as well. Berrykit's scent was wavering, so she trusted Silverpaw's scent trail to be one and the same. Icepaw followed the silver tom's pawsteps in the snow, Berrykit's long gone under the ice.

Icepaw ran straight across the Twoleg path and skidded to a halt by the river. What she found, however, was _not_ what she was expecting. "Silverpaw!"

* * *

Sunshard and Softsong were calling Berrykit's name in the veil of snow. Silverpaw was glad for the noise. There was something about the deafening silence of the forest that just...rubbed his fur the wrong way. It was unnerving, to say the least. The silver tom went ahead of the warrior and queen, peeking under pine trees. He noticed that the pines' bristles and branches were thick and strong enough to hold the heavy snow. The areas closest to the trunks were shallower than the rest of the ground.

Crossing the training clearing, Silverpaw could have _sworn_ he caught a whiff of the troublesome kit. He looked around for his mentor and the gray warrior. They were far off in the distance. '_I go find them now, I could loose the scent_!' He thought, looking skyward. Sure, the snow had lightened. It was still coming down relentlessly, though. This vital clue could get buried again if he leaves. Red eyes gleaming, Silverpaw stalked the scent trail.

Berrykit's trail was tricky to follow, to put it mildly. This kit weaved in the tightest spots, under a thorn bush, and... "What in StarClan is this?" Silverpaw found something small and brown half buried in snow. It was saturated in Berrykit's smell. Brushing the snow away with his tail, Silverpaw saw it was a scrawny mouse. Did Berrykit..._catch_ it? "That mousebrained fool! Did he go out in the blizzard to hunt?" Silverpaw spat. The apprentice could hear a faint noise not too far from where he was standing. It sounded like a river. Silverpaw's blood turned to ice in his veins. "No. Don't tell me he..."

Fear fueling him, he sped towards the river. "Berrykit! Berrykit!" He yowled. "Oh, don't be in that river! Berry-" Silverpaw ran right on top of a hidden slab of ice on the bank of the river. He instantly lost his footing and went sliding forward. The thin layer of ice on the surface of the river shattered with a sound like bones breaking and Silverpaw plunged into the freezing rapids with a terrified shriek.

"Silverpaw!" Icepaw skidded to a halt two or three foxlengths away from where the ice patch was. She witnessed her littermate going into the river. Silverpaw resurfaced with horrified splashing. His blood-red eyes were wide and fearful as they caught sight of Icepaw. "H-Help! Help me!" He yowled before his head was shoved back under by the swift-moving water. Icepaw shook her head to snap out of it. She frantically looked around for one of the warriors, but they weren't around. Instead, she searched for something, _anything_ she could use to save Silverpaw.

There was no time to dig for a stick. Icepaw saw some cattails growing by the river bank. '_It'll have to do_!' She thought. Running over, the black apprentice clawed the frozen earth around one of the stalks. But it refused to budge. Hissing in anger, she bit and clawed messily at the stem til it broke off. Silverpaw tried to swim back to the bank, however the current had caught him and was wearing him down by making his progress futile.

Icepaw raced back to the bank, careful of the ice, and stuck the cattail's head out to her littermate. "Grab on!" She yelled, mouth full with the stem secured between her teeth.

Silverpaw swung a claw at the cattail. It missed the first time. "Come on..." Icepaw muttered under her breath. Silverpaw swung again and missed; he even tried to clamp his jaws on it but his teeth clicked together as a miss. Hypothermia was already setting in to the silver tom's hind legs and he was getting _so tired_... The nippy cold pierced his now-soaked pelt. His eyes fluttered slightly, as if fighting to stay open. "No!" Icepaw began to panic. Silverpaw was going to drown!

Out of nowhere, there was a streak of light gray and a splash two tail-lengths away from Silverpaw. A gray cat's head popped out of the inky waters and he swam over to the NightClan apprentice. Grabbing the silver scruff, the tom swam up to the bank and thrusted his muzzle to Icepaw. "Here!" He mewed, and the black she-cat grabbed her brother's scruff and dragged him up. She almost fell in too, because her littermate was so heavy. The newcomer hoisted himself out of the water and on to the NightClan side of the river.

Once Silverpaw was safely away from the bank, she licked his chilly drenched fur furiously to warm him up. The gray tom just stood up, simply shook his light gray pelt of water, and sat back down to watch the two apprentices. He twitched his one white ear, not lifting a paw to help Silverpaw. Eventually the apprentice coughed up some river water and shivered violently. One could hear his teeth chattering. "You okay now?" The gray tom mewed casually. It didn't sound annoyed, but not too concerned either.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Th-Thanks." Silverpaw stuttered hoarsely.

"What's going on?" The rest of the warriors and Lightningpaw came trotting up. Redfur and Skycloud narrowed their eyes at the other Clan cat. Sunshard cast an uneasy glance at the gray warrior, but was more concerned with his half-drowned apprentice. "What is a DayClan warrior doing on our territory?" Skycloud hissed at the DayClan warrior.

"Now, is that any way to treat someone who just saved this apprentice's life?" The warrior meowed. "Saved his life?" Sunshard questioned. The tom nodded once. "My name is Rainsplash. I was out hunting when I heard a commotion here at the river. I inspected, and saw this tom," He motioned to Silverpaw with his tail, "had fallen into the river. The black she-cat here," Again, motioning to Icepaw, "made a valiant effort to rescue him. However, it wasn't good enough." Icepaw scowled at the comment.

"I just _happened_ to jump into the river and just _happened_ to get him out before the little tom drowned." Rainsplash casually flicked his white-tipped tail. Softsong stepped forward. "Did you, by any chance, happen to see a kit around here as well?" Her mew was pleading, begging even.

The DayClan warrior tilted his head. "I don't believe so. Why?"

The gray NightClan warrior sighed sadly. She didn't bother answering. "Well, in any case, I saved an apprentice, I'm not stealing any prey, and now I will be on my way." Rainsplash got up and dove into the chilly waters once more. Swimming like a minnow, he braved the rapids and climbed up on the other side. He didn't even shake his pelt. He just dashed away into the marsh.

Lightningpaw and Icepaw had been licking their littermate's fur the whole time. Silverpaw was breathing deeply. Redfur nudged him. "What were you thinking?" The silver tom was still shivering, but he looked up at the deputy with pained red eyes. "I smelled Berrykit." His jaw was numbed with cold and it was a challenge for him to talk. "His scent led here."

"Berrykit?" Softsong padded up to him. "Where?!"

"...He was out here hunting."

The two brothers looked at each other. "Berrykit was hunting, you say?" Skycloud cocked his head. "What makes you think that?"

"I found a dead mouse under a pine." He pointed a shaky paw. "It was covered with Berrykit's scent. Fresh, too."

Lightningpaw looked where Silverpaw pointed. Without a word, he backtracked to the mouse using Icepaw and Silverpaw's scent trails. A few heartbeats later he came back with the mouse. Indeed, it was bathed in Berrykit's scent rather strongly. The mouse looked elderly and bony. It possibly was sick and dying anyway, and that's how the pale orange kit was able to "catch" it. Softsong's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something else when Silverpaw coughed raggedly.

"We better get you back to camp. We don't want you catching whitecough." Sunshard hoisted his apprentice on his orange back. The seven cats went back to the gorge with no Berrykit. Softsong was heartbroken.

* * *

It was slow progress getting back to camp. Silverpaw was stiff and numb from the cold. He couldn't stop shivering. Icepaw was worried out of her mind. She was trembling, still, from the fear of watching her big brother almost die. Lightningpaw would lick his brother's foreleg from time to time, as if reassuring Silverpaw that the nightmare was over. He would also silently run his tail down Icepaw's spine to comfort her. Both littermates were grateful for Lightningpaw's calmness.

By the time they reached the gorge, the snow was now just a few harmless flakes against the pastel-blue sky of evening. They had been gone all day looking for Berrykit.

The patrol came through the tunnel entrance. Almost instantly they were swarmed by the kits. Dapplekit, Hawkkit, and Swiftkit were horrified by Silverpaw's state. His eyes were closed and breathing labored, but he was alive. Sunshard didn't stop at the entrance, and instead went straight to Duskpelt's den. Spottedpaw, his apprentice ceremony done two nights ago, was clearing away the rest of the snow from the den entrance when he spotted the two. The ginger and white tom rushed in, followed closely by Sunshard.

More Clanmates came out to meet the patrol. By now, the whole Clan knew of Berrykit's disappearance. Moonstar and Blacksky came up to them. "Did you find him?" He asked his mate. She shook her head.

"Do you have any idea where he might have been, could have gone?" Moonstar asked her deputy. Redfur sighed.

Lightningpaw lifted his chin. "I think I know what happened to him."

All eyes were on him. Spottedpaw followed a very weak and tired Silverpaw out of the medicine cat's den. "You must go back to your nest!" He called. Silverpaw ignored him. He _had_ to help explain what happened. Stiffly, he limped over to stand next to his mother and Rosefoot. Lightningpaw looked at Silverpaw long and hard. Then he looked to Moonstar but addressed the Clan. "We searched the whole territory. What we found was a faint trail that headed towards DayClan territory and the river."

Icepaw dropped the dead mouse for all to see. "His scent is all over this fresh-kill. Silverpaw thinks he was hunting."

Lightningpaw lowered his head and stared at his paws. "I told him about my and Silverpaw's hunting patrol the other day. He was upset about it."

"I think he fell into the river and was swept off." Silverpaw rasped. He was leaning heavily on Barkpelt and Spottedpaw. "We had made a challenge, to see who could catch the largest piece of fresh-kill on their first try. I...I think he, he snuck out to hunt. To beat me, and help the Clan." Silverpaw looked at Icepaw. "His scent ended at the river, didn't it?" She nodded.

All while the explanation was going on, Softsong listened to every word. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Then, they narrowed at Silverpaw. "You. It's..._your_ fault he's gone? _You_, are the reason my son is...is..." She couldn't say what everyone else knew. If Berrykit fell into the river, there' no way he could have gotten out by himself. Even Silverpaw had to be dragged back to shore by a full grown warrior. The current could easily sweep a four moon old kit down to the falls. Berrykit _had_ to be dead. Whether he froze to death or drowned or fell over the falls, Berrykit would never come home.

Softsong knew this. She was so full of anguish and grief...and anger. The gray warrior had to blame someone for the death of her only son. "Silverpaw! You sent Berrykit to his death!" She hissed. Her fur was ruffled and spiked and her green eyes blazed like fire. "It's all your fault!" Silverpaw cringed.

Barkpelt shielded her son, but tried to comfort her littermate. "Don't blame Silverpaw, Softsong." She mewed. Softsong wailed. "My kit is dead! It was all because of that reckless...red eyed, mutant son of yours!" Silverpaw cringed again, whimpering slightly despite himself. When he was first born with his oddly colored eyes, it had caused quite a stir amongst the Clan. No one was sure how to treat him or act towards him at first. Lightflower and Harestep thought he might be born with a sight defect. Silverpaw showed no signs of blindness, so the Clan just acted like he was a normal kit. Some, however, had doubts. Warriors would whisper about how his eyes were a bad omen, that _he_ was a bad omen. Only Dapplekit had truly accepted him as a normal cat, and not some monster in cats skin. Sure, Silverpaw had always heard the whispers, the murmurs and hush-hushes about him and his eyes. He tried his best to ignore them. However, one could only take so much. Silverpaw rebelled against the rumors by being so loud and noticeable and obnoxious. If they were talking about him for being in trouble or loud, they would forget about his mutation, right? Even though he was this way, Silverpaw was arguably the most loyal cat in NightClan. No matter what others said about him, he was determined to prove them all wrong. He aimed to be the strongest warrior ever, the best Clan leader who ever lived.

No one had ever outright said anything about his mutation before, even if he was aware of what others whispered behind his back. It was never vocalized before.

"I knew you were bad news." Softsong continued to hiss, her tail fluffing out. "You have eyes the color of deathberries. That should be your name! Deathberry! To remind you of what you did, how you killed Berrykit!"

Silverpaw flattened his ears. "D...Death...berry...?"

No one was sure how to stop the verbal abuse. Finally, Blacksky came up to Softsong and bumped her flank. "Take it easy, Softsong. It was an accident, not Silverpaw's fault."

Lightningpaw stepped between the apprentice and the warrior. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm the one who told Berrykit about the hunting patrol in the first place."

The gray warrior shook her head and glared ice at the silver tom across from her. "I will _never_ forgive you...!" She stalked away back to the nursery and stomped inside. Silverpaw was trembling again. "B-But...I didn't m-"

"Don't say it." Dapplekit commanded him. "If you say that, it's like admitting you did it. You didn't do _anything_ wrong." Silverpaw just stared at the ground. He was too afraid to look anyone in the eye after Softsong's jabs at his, quote, "eyes the color of deathberries."

Lightningpaw stepped right in front of Silverpaw. "Silverpaw." The two toms looked each other in the eyes. It was like fire and ice. No words were needed for the message they both were sending to each other. Both of them knew that Lightningpaw was trying to ease Silverpaw's guilt. It was a nice thought, but it didn't help much. Finally, the silver tom sighed and looked down. He gritted his teeth together and screwed his eyes shut. Without another word, he turned around and made his way slowly and stiffly back to the medicine cat's den. Spottedpaw quickly caught up to him and eased him into the den.

The Clan cats all scattered after that. Stormbreeze and Barkpelt went to go check on their son. Blacksky padded to the nursery to try and comfort Softsong. Icepaw and Lightningpaw went to their den; they would have checked on Silverpaw, but they knew him, and knew he would want to be alone for a while. Leaffall, a white and tortoiseshell warrior and Spottedpaw's mother, went to the elder's den to inform them on what happened to Berrykit. Rosefoot nudged Hawkkit and Nightkit, "Alright, little ones. Time for bed." Her mew was tense. Browntail was also ushering her three back to the nursery. "Kits, let's not mention Berrykit around Softsong, okay?" The brown warrior advised. They all nodded somberly. Snowkit had her muzzle buried into Sharpkit's flank, trying to hide just how upset she was. Sharpkit, oddly enough, did not push her away or snap at her. Even Swiftkit didn't have his usual bounce and plentiful energy for once.

The moment they entered the nursery Hawkkit felt nothing but tension in the warm, milky air. Barkpelt refused to look at her littermate; she was still furious at the things Softsong said about Silverpaw. The sandy brown queen curled up in her nest with her back to Softsong's back. Browntail silently motioned for her three kits, and Snowkit, to climb into her nest. Rosefoot did the same with Hawkkit and Nightkit. Blacksky stayed with Softsong all night.

Hawkkit was relieved when she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**AN: Why am I so mean to my favorite characters? ; w ;**


	6. Announcement Notice

Hello. This is Hawkshadow (a.k.a. Valkyrie) with an announcement.

I realize I haven't updated in months. No, I did not forget this story. Yes, I am writing the next chapter. Please realize that the school year has started here and I am _very_ preoccupied with college (freshman in college, YEEAAH!). I hardly have time to do anything other than homework, reading, and studying. (Plus I'm taking driving school until the end of September. Fun.) When I do update, it will be multiple chapters (hopefully).

Thank you for being patient with me.

ALSO, I am writing another fanfiction based on the **House of Night** series, called _Ambers and Emeralds_. I don't plan on posting this one until it's 100% finished (sorry). As for my Kingdom Hearts fanfic, I may scrap the chapter posted until I complete it as well, then re-post it. (My boyfriend is **NOT** being helpful :| Hawkshadow is not amused.)

I will try to be diligent with the stories and do my best to write on weekends and holidays (Labor Day tomorrow [or today for me, it's 2:30am]). But don't count on anything major until Christmas time, after finals week (Fun fun fun...).

I appreciate everyone who reads the stories I wrote and I promise great things in the (distant) future!

-Hawkshadow, out.


End file.
